


doll pillow

by summerdayghost



Category: Sharp Objects (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Amma felt the urge to lie and say that the teeth were punishment for biting, but there would be no point.
Relationships: Amma Crellin/Jodes/Kelsey Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	doll pillow

Amma felt the urge to lie and say that the teeth were punishment for biting, but there would be no point. Kelsey and Jodes knew exactly why Amma yanked out Natalie’s teeth. The symbolism was clear to them even when it was not always clear to Amma. They were there when Amma did it. They felt the blood and helped with the thrashing.

And even if they hadn’t they knew Natalie never bit Amma specifically.

She didn’t have to explain or justify a damn thing, she might as well have been their princess, but Amma wasn’t used to unconditional love.


End file.
